disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Park
Universal Studios Park is a theme park themed to entertainment industry, located at Universal Hong Kong, Lantau Island, Hong Kong and owned and operated by UHK, Ltd., a joint venture of NBCUniversal (a Comcast company) and Government of Hong Kong. Areas The park is divided into 9 different locations based on popular franchises and the works of Universal Pictures. The Universal Lagoon marks the center of the whole park. Production Lot A first section which an entry of the park. Theme: '''entertainment production lot '''Attractions Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment '- a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''history of Universal Studios. '''Universal MusiCoaster '- a steel rollercoaster which allows guest to pick their favorite genre of music and song while riding it. It's similar to Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit at Universal Studios Florida and Hollywood Dream – The Ride at Universal Studios Japan. '''Map info: TBA Theme: '''music. '''Height restriction: 54”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'rollercoaster '''Stage 12 '- a seasonal walkthrough attraction which shows the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. 'Map info: ' TBA '''Theme: '''future Universal Pictures' films. '''Trivia: "Stage 12" is named after 1912, a year where Universal Picture first founded. Coming Attractions '- an interactive walkthough containing concept arts, props, and displays of Universal Parks & Resorts' upcoming attractions and theme parks worldwide. '''Map info: ' TBA '''Stores Universal Studios Store - a gift store. That's a Wrap! - a store located at the exit of Universal Studios Mexico. Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Restaurants Movie Studio Diner - '''a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. '''All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Meet-n-greet characters * Woody Woodpecker * Winnie Woodpecker * Chilly Willy * TBA Hollywood a section section based on Hollywood street. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Attractions The Fast and the Furious Spectacular '- a car stunt show based on Universal Pictures' ''The Fast and the Furious franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''The Fast and the Furious'' Backdraft '''- a special effects attraction based on Universal's 1991 epic film of the same name, with real-life flames. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Backdraft'' Stores Garage Sale '''- a kiosk located at next-door to The Fast and the Furious Spectacular. '''Theme: ''The Fast and the Furious'' Fire Department Store '''- a firehouse-themed store located at the exit of Backdrat. '''Theme: Firehouse Restaurants Mel's Drive-In '- a caf'e based on the 1973 film ''American Graffiti. '''Theme: ''American Graffiti'' Celebrity Cuisine - a serve restaurant. Duloc - a restaurant. Theme: Shrek Snacks & Drinks Starbucks - a coffee shop. Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory - a candy and snack store based on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory novel by Roald Dahl. Meet-n-greet charatcers *Shrek *Donkey *Charlie Chaplin *Marilyn Monroe *Clint Eastwood *The Ghostbusters *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man New York A third section based on New York City. Theme: '''New York '''Jimmy Fallon's Race Through New York - ' '''A 4D motion simulator and dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map info: '''Race Jimmy Fallon through New York in a 4D motion dark ride. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme:' Jimmy Fallon Times Square Mini - a miniature exhibition of the Times Square. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Times Square. Kong Tower - a freefall tower. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: King Kong. San Francisco A fourth section themed to a Californian city of the same name. Theme: 'San Francisco '''Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure '- ' '''a 25-minute 4D film based on Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock ''television series. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock '''San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Universal Lagoon. Map info: '''TBA '''Sci-Fi City A Sixth section inspired by science fiction films and television programs Attractions Transformers: The Ride 4D '''- a 4D simulator/dark ride based on ''Transformers ''film series. '''Theme: ''Transformers''. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '3D simulator/dark ride '''Men in Black: Alien Attack '- an interactive shooting gallery dark ride based on Men in Black franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Men in Black''. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'shooting gallery dark ride '''Back to the Future: The Ride '- an IMAX motion simulator ride based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Back to the Future''. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''simulator ride '''E.T. Adventure - a dark ride based on the E.T. movie by Steven Spielberg. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: E.T. the Extraterrestrial. 'Height restriction:' 34”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride '''Battlestar Galactica: Human vs. Cylon - TBA. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Battlestar Galactica. 'Height restriction:' 49.2”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''twin dueling rollercoaster '''Stores Transformers: Shop in Disguise - '''a gift shop which sells Transformers-themed merchandise, like action figures, shirts, etc. '''Restaurants Michael Bay's Explosive Diner - '''a restaurant which specializes in spicy dishes. '''E.T. Grill - a buffet restaurant. Meet-n-Greet characters *Optimus Prime *Megatron *Doc Brown *Marty McFly *Agent K *Agent J 'Universal FunZone' 'Sesame Street' Attractions *'Elmo's World Playzone' *'Sesame Park' *'Count's Counting Maze' *'Ernie's Rubber Ducky Boats' *TBA Snoopy Studio Attractions * TBA Hello Kitty's Fashion Avenue Attractions * TBA 'Thomas Train Station' Attractions *'Thomas Train Race' *TBA 'Monsters High' Attractions *'Monsters High Pep Rally' *TBA 'My Little Pony Land' TBA 'VeggieLand' Theme: ''VeggieTales'' Attractions VeggieTales in the House - '''a playground maze dedicated to children from age 4-7. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Larry-Boy to the Rescue! - a junior rollercoaster. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Larry-Boy. '''Height restriction: 36”. TBA''' '''Universal Lagoon A man-made lake that marks the centerpiece of Universal Studios Mexico theme park. Universal Log Flume - a relaxing and fast log flume that is in the lake. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 36”. Universal Express available?: Yes. '''Attraction type: '''simulator ride. Parades TBA Events TBA Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Hong Kong Category:Unfinished articles Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction